1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle plate having a nozzle hole which ejects liquid and a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention especially relates to a nozzle plate whose ejection face has a water-repellent coat formed by electroplating, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet head includes a nozzle plate having a plurality of nozzle holes through which ink droplets are ejected towards a recording medium. There is known a technique to prevent ink deposit near ejection openings of the nozzle holes, which are formed on an ejection face of the nozzle plate, and thus stabilize the ejection direction of ink droplets, by means of a water-repellent coat formed through electroplating on the ejection face (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-219808). The publication suggests that a dispersion electrode be positioned near the ejection openings, and that the electric potential of the dispersion electrode be set equal to that of the nozzle plate during the electroplating, in order to homogenize the current density to prevent unevenness in the thickness of the water-repellent coat near the ejection opening, thereby forming the water-repellent coat with an even thickness.